Where past and future meet
by mk94
Summary: Skulker/Danny, Slash. Danny is a normal student with a secret. Only he and his father Vlad know about his power, Never was it a problem to keep it. But one day he met a rotten robotic creature in the woods who always insists to know Danny...and his powers. Magic/science; action/drama/love
1. Chapter 1

I don't know where I was running. I just knew I have to get away, to get away from them. Them, the villagers. My lungs were burning. I'm tired, so tired.

"Get him! Get the witch!" I heard them scream. The screams became louder, the people came nearer. I tried to run faster, but I couldn't. I was afraid to use them, my powers. But it seemed like I have no option. I shut my eyes to concentrate but kept on running. There was a tree on my way, but I didn't have to avoid it. I just ran through it and through anything in front of me. But I couldn't hold the ability for long. I stepped into a bear trap and fell into the snow. I scream in pain, I felt like throwing up as I thought to hear something snapping. "There he is!"

"Oh no…." I mumbled scared. When I tried to stand up, I fell back, the pain in my leg making me numb. Someone pulled at my snow white hair. Again I screamed in pain and fright. "Finally… give me the knife."

"NO! PLEASE, NO!" I scream. "I didn't do anything!"

"You are the cause of this never ending winter!" Another villager spit at me. "Please! Let me go! I won't come back! I SWEAR I WON'T COME BACK!" I begged. I feel miserably, my leg hurts too much and my head is throbbing from the man pulling at my head. Damn, I don't want to die with only 20 years.

"Don't worry, witch. We will make sure you won't come back." The one who grabbed my hair harshly smirks in triumph.

By the time I felt the knife on my throat, I heard a strange noise, a noise with a power like thunder. The villagers screamed in shock, the knife left my throat without a cut. I let my eyes shut, the screams became quiet.

"Hey….are you all right?" A voice spoke to me. "Please…have mercy." I whispered in fright, not looking at him, hugging myself tight. I heard a chuckle, "Allright. You have my mercy, whelp. I won't hurt you." Finally I open my eyes and was shocked as I saw the one man, who was about to kill me, lying right beside me. Clumsily I tried to crawl away from him, but the bear trap was keeping me in place. That guy lied there in a red puddle. "What…." I tried to ask. "I shoot him" he answered. And for the first time, I looked at him. He had light tanned skin and seemed to be very muscular. He wore black clothes with a dark brown fur cloak, his face was hooded. But I managed to see his face. The man had warm brown eyes and thick black hair which looked out the hood and a goatee. He had a strange object in his bold hands. He saw me looking at that object, "jep, with that thing. I couldn't just see how someone killed a kid, you know?" he explained.

The man looked at me again and finally noticed that I'm trapped.

"Holy shi- Don't worry, whelp! I help you!" With that he let his weapon fall into the snow and ran towards me. "Hold on to my shoulders, it will hurt a bit" he warned me. I unknowingly did what I was told and then there was the sharp pain again in my leg. I was holding him like for dear life and scream through the whole ordeal.

After few minutes, I was free. "Sorry for that. It's not every time that it snows in summer, right?" He smiles in comfort. "Let me take you with me. Your leg is broken for sure and like I saw you before, you could need a safer place." I looked at him surprised. Well, he saved me from the villagers and also freed me from the bear trap. He seemed to be nice enough so I nodded.

"That's what I've thought. Come on, hold on to me." He pulled me up and carried me to his place.

After awhile of silence walking, I couldn't hold back.

"What's your name?"

* * *

><p>"Why did you stopped?" a Latino girl asked excited her friend. "Come on, Danny. What happened? How is that guy called?"<p>

Danny took away his papers, where he was reading the story. "Like I said, I don't know his name. When he was about to tell me, I woke up. Be happy that I at least write my dreams down for you."

"I am! I mean, really, you have such awesome dreams… powers of snow and running through things. It's so cool!"

"Sure, it's so cool to get caught in a bear trap by crazy villagers who almost kill you. That would be soooo awesome…" the raven haired teen spoke sarcastically. "Hey, that guy saved you." She replied smiling at the other. The school bell ringed. "Well, break over. See ya Danny!"

"See you, Val." Danny said.

As his last class was over, his History teacher called him back. "Here is the book you wanted read so badly. Hope it help you with anything you are searching for."

"Thanks you, Mrs. Sunny. Have a nice weekend."

"Thank you, Mr. Masters. Have a nice weekend too."

Danny left the school, looking back at the building. Yep, a private school his father, the major and billionaire, Vlad Masters, planned him to learn. He wore a black school uniform which could be mistaken with a business suit with the tie and neatly look. The only difference was the school crest on his uniform. But Danny also wore white gloves, which no one of this school did. Many people asked for the reason but that was something only he and his father knew.

"Hey Danny!" He saw his friend, Valerie, run up to him. "Carl and Derek said they found some awesome place in the woods. Wanna come with us?"

"I would like to, but I have to ask my father first."

"Ok, if it works. We pick you up at five."

A honk snapped him out of their conversation. It was his father."See ya!" Vallerie said and went to her own car, where her mother awaited her. "See you then."

...

"How was the school?" Vlad asks. Danny looked out the window of the driving car "It was nice."

(10 minutes later)

"Something on your mind?" His father spoke up again.

"Why should be something on my mind?" The teen replied.

"Usually you would tell me about your day. You are so quiet right now."

(15 minutes later)

"Well, I know I have training today with you…but…"

"Yes?"

"My friends wanted to go to the woods….and I thought, you know, maybe…"

"Daniel, how often do we have to discuss this topic?" His father sighed. "Your training isn't just for fun; it should help you to control your power."

"I know, but-"

"Also you could get captured."

"I know, but-"

"I think you remember the paparazzi-"

"I know!" Danny shouted angrily.

"Watch your voice, son." Vlad said sternly. Finally they reached their home. Danny steps out and without a word, went on. "Daniel, come on. Don't be sad, I just want to-"

"Keep me save, I know." His son replied sadly, stopping on his way. "I was just saying that I'm 17 now and going for a whole month to this school and finally have friends for three weeks now." He walked up to his father. "And in these three weeks I only met them at school. I just want to spend time with them somewhere else beside school. Please _father_, let me go see my friends."

Vlad chuckled lightly. He knew that Daniel only called him _father_ when he really wants something with all his heart. Also he made his famous puppy eyes, how 'adult-like' for 17 years old. Danny smiled as his father sighed in defeat. "Ok, but be home at 9 ó clock, got it?"

"Got it!" Danny laughed. They both entered their home. "Hey, Mrs. Sunny gave me the book I was asking for. You know, 'The legends of our past' from Ninefour?"

"It's nice of her to lend you her book. But you know that our training have to start sooner now, right?"

Danny made an annoyed face, "Do we have to?" he asked half heartily but still grinning at the older man.

"Come on, little badger. Let's train."

"Really dad, stop calling me that!" The teen huffed, following his father.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the story. Pease read and review.<strong>


	2. Waking up

Danny sat down on the floor. Finally, training was over. He watched his father appearance of a black haired man with red eyes, pale skin and light blue clothes and cape turn back into his human self. Danny huffed in jealousy. The teen still couldn't manage to transform back to his normal self. Since he was fourteen he was stuck in the appearance of a white haired kid with green eyes in a black overall. He was shocked at first and worried that his father would think of him as a freak. To his surprise, the old man laughed surprised and showed the child his other self.

"I was 20 years old when it happens to me. You at least had the luck of not wearing an old fashioned costume for a theatre." His father laughed, showing his badger with amusement the cape. Since then, he and his father trained together. Because of the abilities like invisibility or flying through things, Danny liked to call them 'ghost powers'.

But all this training in this three years wasn't enough to turn himself back to his former self, also did he lose control over his power still to easily. The teen was relieved that Vlad was taking it easy. "Look at me, Daniel, I'm training for 22 years now and still find new problems of the powers. That's why we're training." He said. For that his father made the 'ghost belt' which held his ghostly half hidden. The billionaire also designed the gloves for Danny. Even with the belt, Danny accidently started to freeze things sometimes. He was never sure when he froze something or not.

"How was I?" He asked tiredly.

"You are getting better. But don't freeze my cape by the next time."

"Hey, you said to use all my powers. Also, you almost burned down my hair." The teen smirks at his father. "You burn me, I freeze you. It's only fair, right?"

"What a mouth for a man who can't turn back on his own." Vlad replied, chuckling at the glare his child gave him for his comment.

"That wasn't necessary, you know?"

"Didn't you want to meet your friends?"

"Oh, it's 16:30 already! I have to get ready! Bye Dad, see you at nine!"

The billionaire chuckled as he watched his son flying out his room.

"Don't forget your belt and gloves, Daniel!" He calls after his son.

* * *

><p>"We are walking now for two hours. Actually where are we going?" Danny asked irritated and shivered lightly. Even if it was a summer evening, the night winds were quite cold.<p>

"Just wait, will ya?" His blond friend, Carl, replied excitedly. "At least you finally can spend time with us, right?" Valerie smiled, "damn, it's really getting cold here!" she cursed lightly.

"We're here!" The other black haired guy, Derek, beamed. Danny was rubbing his gloved hands warm when he reached the others. "Awesome…" the girl whispered in amazement, "how did you find that place?"

"Well, there was that strange dog I had been following…." Were the last words Danny was hearing when he saw the place in its full appearance. There was a little hut in the middle of a field which was covered in snow. The sun was shining upon the area which made the snow shining like little diamonds. Danny slowly stepped closer when suddenly-

"Cujo! Wait! Sit down!" was heard from behind. Danny turned around to see a young dog, with a duck in his snout, running past him. "Damn dog…" someone murmured. A hunter came into view, walking towards the hut. Danny watched surprised as he recognized the man as his savior from his dream. "Wait…" he spoke up. The man continued his way. "Hey, wait there!" Danny tried again, following the hunter. The hunter just walked to the hut, the dog waiting by the door. Danny ran after him, "wait there!" They went into the hut. The teen ran after them and was about to open the door.

"Danny!"

Danny blinked. He stood by the door but everything around him looked so different. The snow was gone, the field was gray and the hut was old and musty. He took few steps away. His friends had ran up to him, holding him to prevent him from entering the hut. "Dude, what were you thinking?" Derek asked. "Yeah, you were not yourself right now. What did you saw just now? All the time, you were calling someone to wait." Val added. Danny watched them and then back to the hut. The hut now looked like breaking down any moment. "What…what happened here?" He asked his friends, who had no idea what he is talking about. "I think we have enough for today" Carl said, taking Danny by the shoulders to guide him away from the place. "Wait. Don't you want to know what's in there?" Danny suggested, pulling himself away from the others' grip. They looked at each other, "well you were acting strange there, I don't think it's a good idea…" Carl answered. Danny huffed, "come on, don't be such babies."

"But that's creepy!" Val replied, "that place is bewitched, I swear! The strange dog Derek saw, Danny talking to nothing-"

"Maybe the answer is in there?" Danny tried again. After uneasy glances to each other, they followed him.

The door opened with a loud creak and carefully they stepped in. Val held onto the blond boy, scared by the whole situation. "Eeww…it reeks here…" Derek commented, holding a hand up to his face. They saw old furniture. There were old broken chairs, musty table with pieces of bones and many broken dishes around the place. Also old fashioned weapons were lying around just as many fur scraps and stuffed animals. The friends watched irritated Danny looking and walking around as if he just lost his key. "Are you searching for something?" Valerie asked. "Actually, I don't know. I feel like I was here before…hey, what's that?" They looked over to where Danny was pointing. A bunch of old and rotten metal lied in a corner, just like everything else in this hut, it was covered thick in dust. When they watch the teen walking up to it, they paled. "Wait, I don't think that's-" Val spoke up but was interrupted by her friend, "Don't worry! It's just old rotten metal. What could happen anyway?"

He looked over that metal, "I think it's a robot or something like that." He took a rusty arm, gazing over the structure of the figure. "Stop that, Danny! Come back here!" Val whined frightened. She hugged Carl who returned the hug for comfort. Derek slowly walked up to the other teen and the machine. "Let me have a look, too." He whispers, taking out his phone carefully. "No Derek, not you too…" Carl said, annoyed by the stupidity of his friends. "What's your problem, I just take few pictures and then we can leave." Derek replied simply, already working on few photos. Just for fun, he secretly took a video of Danny and the thing. "Look at that," Danny pointed at the mechanics chin, "I think that robot was supposed to wear a goatee, haha!" Derek and Danny laughed by this imagination. Danny then took its' head into his hands, looking for something he himself doesn't know. That robot had a dull face, his eyes empty. Somehow the teen felt disturbed by that. He touches the grooves on its' face, should that thing be supposed to show expressions?

Derek was still making a video, watching Danny absent mindedly rubbing the mechanics' cheek with a thumb. Suddenly green fire flamed out of the metals' head and chin while the eyes of it started to flicker greenly. The friends shouted in horror and shock, Danny was about to jumped away when a metallic hand snapped to his and held in on his place, his cheek. "Shit! Let me go!" he yells at the figure. The figure looked at him expressionless, its' free hand slowly moved towards his face. "Guys! HELP!" Danny screamed and in panic, he didn't notice his hand started to freeze trough his glove the robots face, which didn't seem to mind it at all. "Val! Run and save yourself, we help Danny!" Carl shouted, took an old chair and smashed it on the robotics' head. Only Danny noticed that that thing actually groaned by that attack and let go of him. Derek took Danny's hand and all three ran out the hut. Val stood few meters away, waiting for them. They looked back, panting. They weren't followed and slowly made the way back. When they heard a sudden metallic screech through the forest, they quickly made a run back home.

* * *

><p>"I'm home…" Vlad heard Danny enter the kitchen. "Welcome home, want to eat sandwiches?"<p>

"No thanks, I'm not hungry…"

"Daniel Masters isn't hungry for my special sandwiches? Who are you and what did you do to my son?" Vlad chuckled amused. He stopped when he saw his son pale, quite shocked about something.

"Hey, what happened?" He asked worriedly.

"Oh! A-actually, nothing. You know, one of my friends played a prank on us and showed us some creepy place and then scared us almost to death, haha…" Danny lied nervously, he really don't want to explain his father the story. He would never let him hang out with the others again.

"Is that so?" The older man asked suspicious. Danny nodded. Vlad nodded back and went back to the sandwiches," You know, if you want to talk, I'm here."

Danny sighed. He knew that his father knew that he was lying and was happy that his father wasn't mad for that. "OK…"

"You really don't want sandwiches?" Vlad was smiling at Danny.

"Actually, that shock made me really hungry!" With that both sat there, eating their sandwiches and hearing of the others day.

* * *

><p>How long I have been asleep? My memories are foggy…..what happened? I feel nice cold hands on my face. When I opened my eyes I saw him. His face so close to mine but not for a kiss how I was used too. He looked shocked, really, what the hell happened? He was about to retreat his hands but I held on to one on my face. He looked scared. "Shit! Let me go!" He yells at me. What? I wanted to reply but my face felt strangely stiff, I was not able to show my concern or my confusion at all. So I tried to slowly stroke my hand on his cheek. But just as my hand made a move, he was screaming again. "Guys! HELP!" he screamed. I tried to talk to him but something hard hit me on my head and I groaned in pain. I saw him running away from me, with other people. Who is that? Where are they running? My head hurts. I touched my cheek and found it frozen. I tried to move but my body is failing me miserably. I looked down at me and find myself in a metallic something. I gasped, my first sound since I am awake. Realization hit me, that wasn't a dream. He really banded me into this body. I feel my chest hurt and screamed out painfully, hoping for him to return.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

„_Are you watching that human again, Plasmius?" Phantom chuckled, watching his friend quickly standing up and leaving the woods, where indeed a human was walking around. And this human happened to be a young beautiful woman with bright brown hair and long blue farmers dress, walking around with some strange wooden device, holding up in the air._

"_You're talking nonsense kid…." Plasmius murmured, fidgeting with his dark cloak and scratching his light bearded chin. While he walked through the white fields, which Phantom is responsible for (being a winter spirit and all) the snow around him started to melt (being a summer spirit and all). Spring is coming up and both summer and winter spirits are staring to switch their places. And like always, Plasmius wanted to watch that human. "I am not watching her-"_

"_Oh? Now you are referring this human as a 'her'?" Phantom smirked, following him. Plasmius huffed again. "Problem with that?" The young white haired man ran up and stood in front of him. "You know what humans are! They're dangerous! We can be happy that we can live hidden from them."_

_They watch a hunter walking pass them, followed by a young little dog, singing some old tune. "I mean, look at that one. Every time I spread my snow around here, it insults me. Never did it talk nice about me…." He gave the hunter a last glare before he noticed that his older friend already made his way to the small village. "Hey, wait up!"_

_Plasmius ignored his calls and continued his way, when suddenly Phantom shook his shoulder, "Dad, wake up!"_

"What?" Vlad asked sleepily. His son sat on his bed, still shaking his shoulder gently. It was in the middle of night. "Daniel, son, what's wrong?"

Danny blushed lightly when he whispers quietly, "I had a nightmare…"  
>When the teen didn't say more, Vlad chuckled lightly. He removed the covers and quickly, his son cuddled up to him. "So much for being grown up-"<p>

"Shut up!" the teen grumbled embarrassed. "That was really a damn creepy dream, ok?"

"What did you dream about?"

Danny didn't talk, just hugging his father. "Danny, you know how we shoo the nightmares away…"

"Telling them and analyzing the wrongs in it."

"So what happened in your dream?"

Danny looked at him, his eyes shining green in the dark. "And evil man…"

_Phantom sighed annoyed as the medium flirted again with him. That circus-guy, Freakshow, is really annoying. Every time they cross pass, he tried to win the winter spirit's heart. "Stupid human!" Phantom snapped annoyed. "Let me alone! Try at least to be like other humans and stop seeing me! That's not normal!"_

"_Well, I and my family always had the ability to see the ghosts and spirits. It's just like it is. And I'm happy for it, for I can watch your beauty-"_

"_Stop it!" The winter spirit snapped again at the human and quickly flew away. "You will be mine!" Freakshow laughed, not giving up on his undying love._

Vlad looked worriedly at his son, "what happened then?"

Danny replied shakily," he… I think he killed you…I mean when Phantom looked so familiar to me…"

"_And you would really help me becoming human?" Plasmius asked, voice full of hope. Freakshow laughed delighted. "Of course! You know how I think about love! You just have to sing this lullaby and she will see you in your full form! But don't forget to start when you are there, ok?"_

_Happily, Plasmius nodded and flew away. Freakshow smirked, "well, that was easy…"_

_When Plasmius found her walking around in the towns market, he smiled. "My love…" he whispered and started to sing the magical song. More and more eyes started to look at him but he continued, waiting for the eyes of the wonderful Maddison. As he walked up to her and gently hold her shoulder she turned around. To his confusion, she started to scream full of horror. He flinched away from her._

"_**Vampire!"**_

"_**Ghost!"**_

"_**Demon!"**_

_The people started to scream in horror. "I don't understand…" Plasmius was confused._

"_Stay away from my wife, ghost!" he saw a huge man running up to him, pitchfork ready to fight._

"_Wife?" Plasmius asked shocked._

"_**Kill it! Kill that monster!**__" the villagers screamed. And then, the now seen spirit was killed brutally by the husband he never knew of. He was left alone (the villagers quickly leaving into their homes), bleeding to death, his first heartbeats turning to his last ones. He looked up to see the grey skinned human walking up to him, smirking down at him. "Freakshow…you betrayed me…"_

"_Of course I did. How do you think I could win Phantom's heart?"_

_Plasmius coughed up more blood," Phantom…?" then he realized his mistake and screamed in fury. As his scream died down he whispered with his last breath," I'm sorry Phantom…I…was a fool…"_

"It scared the shit out of me!" Danny said, hiding his face into his father's chest.

"Was that all?" Vlad asked gently. Danny shook his head.

_Phantom flew high into the air, feeling free and happy. Suddenly, pain shot threw his entire body. "Ughh!" He groaned as he started to fall. He fell hard to the ground. "What is that…?"_

_Phantom shivered, suddenly feeling his powers becoming strange. He tried to stand up but failed. Another wave of pain came and the winter spirit felt his coldness spreading out of him without his control. Before he knew it, he made it snow._

"_But that's not right!" He said, looking around, gasping as he saw a young villager clearly looking at __**him**__._

"And what's freaks me out is that this dream is connected to the other dream I had. The one where those guys chased me and the hunter saved me from getting killed, "Danny explained. The teen sat up. "And that's it. You were the summer spirit and I was the winter spirit. And this Freakshow betrayed you. You got killed. Just to get to me!"

Vlad also sat up, hugging his son. "Ok, then let us now analyze the dream. First, never in my live would it be a peasant who killed me, you offend me son." Vlad smiled as his son started to chuckle. "Second, I would have checked if my partner to be would be married. How stupid is that?"

"Well there was that time where you flirted with the secretary who turned out to be gay so…" Danny laughed as his father gave him a half hard slap behind the head. "Third, never in my life would I risk your life for anything Daniel. I love my little badger too much for that."

"Seriously, stop calling me that!" Danny smiled at him. They cuddled back into the bed. "Thank you dad…"

"Every time, my little badger…"

Danny half punched his father and finally went to sleep, smiling reassured. When Danny felt asleep, Vlad secretly took his mobile and took a picture with both him and his son.

"Good night, Daniel,…my little Badger…"

With that he sighed and went back to sleep. Ignoring his worried thoughts…

…

"Ok guys; let us all swear that we never found that place…" Derek spoke up as he and his friends munched their warm meals in the cafeteria. "We swear." The group replied bored, lifting their forks. "But really, what do you think happened back there?" Danny spoke up. "Danny, we just swore to never talked about it," Valerie said, sipping on her bottle of water.

"But…that robot…I mean come on!" Danny laughed. "We have to find out what's going on! I mean, here," he pulled out his book he lent from the teacher. "Watch here, I read that once upon a time, a man's was sealed into a metal prison. Ever thought about that this story could be true?"

Derek, Carl and Val leaned over to look at the page Danny is pointing at. "Well…"

"No, don't you start again," Carl interrupted. "It was just your idea to never talk about it, Derek!"

"But what if it is true? Maybe we could free him-"

"And then he get us killed, is that what you want?" Valerie replied seriously. "Really, Danny, I don't believe it's a good idea. Don't take me wrong but it was really scary how you acted back there…" she explained to a huffing Masters. Danny sighed. "Ok, maybe I have another reason for it." The friends looked at him curious. "You know about my 'awesome' dreams, right?"

They nodded. Danny nodded in reply and turned over few pages. "Here, you heard about my last dream from around last week, right? Right here is the story about the downfall of the two spirits, Phantom and Plasmius. They were both betrayed by Freakshow, a human who was able to take contact to the ghost world. Everything feels so déjà vu, you know?"

"Well, it could be explained that you read that book and then got these dreams," Carl explained logically. The raven haired student shook his head. "I didn't read the book when I had my first dreams. And the spirits came before I read that part in the book."

"Well, that IS strange," Derek said. Danny continued," and then it is not only the fact that the man got imprisoned into a robot only. It was the winter spirit Phantom who did it. I want to know why and I want to know more about these dreams, you understand?"

The teens switched glances and then Carl and Val sighed, which made Derek and Danny grinned and make a fist pump in triumph. "We go there back again!" The two boys cheered.

…

Instead of just walking into the hut, the group was prepared with football suits (Derek and Carl), Pepper spray and Baseball bat (Valerie) and Danny was shifting his belt nervously, also making sure that his gloves are in place while holding his tennis bat. The hut was empty like before, but the robot wasn't there either. "So it came back to life?" Val asked nervously. The boys looked around. "Good question…" Derek spoke. "THERE! THERE IS THE DOG!" Carl shouted, pointing to the fire place where a little fury ball was sleeping. The teens shouted frightened as they actually could see the animal glowing. "It's a…" Carl whispered horrified. The green glowing dog, a puppy, looked up to them, waving happily it's tale and barked. "GHOST!"

Val slammed her bat down at the animal. Screeching afraid as it just went through and the dog barked offended. The teens all screamed in horror as the dog began to grow, all the while growling at them. "RUN!" Carl shouted and dashed to the door. He cursed loudly as the door slammed shut in front of him and didn't let them out. The dog grew bigger and bigger.

"CUJO! SIT!" Danny snapped suddenly when the beast was about to attack his friends. The large dog stopped and stared at him. He whined and his tail found its place between his legs.

"I said sit!" Danny said again, pointing at the floor. What the hell was he doing? His friends stared at him as the dog turned back into his smaller self and sitting down like ordered to. He barked again and whined. "Good dog. Now out with you," Danny said and shooed the dog away which then simply ran through the door. Carl tried the door again but it still didn't open.

"What was that?" Derek asked astounded. Danny chuckled nervously," well, I actually don't know either…"

"Phantom?" a scratchy metallic voice whispered through the empty hut. The teens froze and quickly got into fighting mode. "Who is there!?" Carl shouted. The door slammed open and they screamed as the robot stood there in his robes and furs and pointed an old fashioned shotgun at them with the little dog standing behind him and barking angrily at them.

"Who … you and wha…re you do…g in my home?" he hissed out, his words lost in the metallic sounds

He looked over at Danny and quickly pulled away his weapon. "…Phantom…"


End file.
